


pull what's warm

by deerie



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, M/M, OT5, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerie/pseuds/deerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue watches Ronan raise one eyebrow, unsurprised because this is not the first time he has walked in on the pair of them cuddling in beds that do not belong to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pull what's warm

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Paul Schmidtberger's _Design Flaws of the Human Condition_ , specifically -- "And it's that reaching, that gesture, that _reflex_ we have to pull what's warm - whether it's something or someone - toward us, that feeling we get when we do that, that feeling of being safe in the world and ready for sleep, that's happiness."
> 
> Or, an OT5 fic in three parts.

Blue calls out a greeting into the main room of Monmouth Manufacturing but the only response she receives in return is the echo of her own voice bouncing off the high ceilings.

That doesn’t mean Monmouth is empty.

“Noah?”

Noah doesn’t answer her, but he’s either here or he isn’t – and these days, the number of days that he’s here outnumber the ones that he isn’t.

Blue picks her way carefully through Henrietta in miniature. Gansey has done a good job of repairing the damages, she notes, as she trips over a tiny gas station.

She makes it over the boundary of the tiny town without smashing any buildings a la Godzilla and falls heavily on the side of the pool table. Blue frowns down at the gas station – she’s known where it’s been her entire life, she shouldn’t have been able to _trip_ over it – and then catches up to her own thoughts and barks out a laugh.

Blue hears a soft noise from under the pool table. She stills, tries to quiet her breathing and hears the rustling – the barely there sound of someone who is barely there.

She bends at the waist to stare at Noah, who has folded his impossible form beneath the pool table, and says, “There you are. What are you doing?”

The corners of Noah’s mouth turn down and he shakes his head minutely.

“No,” Blue says firmly. She extends her hand and says, “We’re not doing this today.”

Noah shrinks back like he’s contemplating ignoring her. As he leans back, the shadows on his face darken and the bruise on his face stands out starker than it usually does.

Blue lowers herself into a squat, pushes the fringe of her skirt out of the way, and says, “Noah, _please_. Come out.”

Noah takes another moment – the world breathes in and holds its breath in anticipation – and then reaches out with both of his hands.

Blue grasps them tightly.

So close to her, Noah solidifies into less of a shadow and more of a boy.

Blue helps him up, though he doesn’t really need the help – not really.

Noah stands in front of Blue, nearly nose to nose, and presses his palm high on her cheek, approximating the killing blow that rests on his own face and says, “It hurts sometimes, I think.”

She nods under his hand and says, “It does.”

 

*

Ronan clatters into Monmouth in the same way he does everything else: without much regard for anyone else.

Gansey’s gone for the weekend – something to do with the elder Ganseys and Congress that Ronan admittedly had not paid enough attention to – and Ronan knows he won’t be back until late Sunday evening.

He’s practically got the whole place to himself.

Chainsaw beats her wings against the side of his head twice before flying up into the rafters. Ronan looks up and says, “Abandoning me already?”

“ _Kerah_ ,” she squawks back.

Ronan waves a hand in her direction and heads for his bedroom. He pulls his shirt over his head as he goes.

He can’t say that he expects to find them tangled up in the soft sheets of his bed.

Noah flicks his eyes up very briefly to look at Ronan, but soon returns to playing with the tufts of Blue’s hair. Ronan stares with sharp eyes as Noah goes almost cross-eyed watching the light bounce through the strands.

Ronan thinks they might as well be one person with the way they curl together.

He steps closer and he can see that Blue isn’t asleep like he thought she would be, but instead she stares at Noah with something akin to adoration in her eyes.

This, here – Noah, Blue – is the softest part of Ronan’s existence in Monmouth. They dull the sharp edges, leave something sparkling in their wake: something light and airy that bounces through the dark corners of his room and illuminates the spaces underneath his bed.

Ronan drops his shirt on the floor and presses one hand onto the bed behind Blue.

Blue croons, “Come here,” and Ronan takes it as the answer to a question he never asked out loud.

He doesn’t say anything as he slips in the bed behind her.

Blue sighs softly, happily, as he presses his hand to the curve of her waist.

Noah dances his fingers down the side of Blue’s body and links his fingers with Ronan’s.

Ronan squeezes back and presses his forehead to the back of Blue’s shoulder.

He can’t say who falls asleep first but there are flowers in his hands when he wakes up.

 

*

“Are you okay?” Blue asks.

She reclines on Gansey’s bed, half pressed upright by the headboard. Gansey’s books litter the floor around the bed.

Noah hums quietly. He settles his smudgy cheek against her chest, where he can feel her heartbeat thump under her skin. The edge of his jaw rests against the curve of her breast and the side of his nose touches her sternum just barely.

Blue scratches her fingers through his hair.

Noah slips a finger under the hem of her shirt and taps her pulse against the skin of her hip.

“I know what you’re doing,” Blue says softly.

“What am I doing?” Noah asks.

“Trying to make the others jealous.”

Noah huffs a small laugh. “It’s not like they can’t have this too.”

“Well, yes,” Blue agrees, her fingers pausing in his hair. Noah shakes his head to get her to continue petting him. “But they don’t realize that, do they?”

“Boys are dumb,” Noah says into the thin skin on her chest. He rolls his neck so his head settles more firmly against her breasts. “This is so nice.”

“You’re a boy too,” she laughs.

“Boys who are alive, then,” Noah snorts.

His fingers dig into her hip but it doesn’t hurt because it’s almost like he isn’t there. She wonders if she would see indentations where his fingers press tightly into her skin.

“They could have more,” Noah whispers and Blue remembers that he can sometimes-maybe read their minds.

Blue tugs his face up by his hair and says, “Noah, you are _enough_.”

She searches for something in his eyes and when she finds it, she smiles and presses a kiss to his forehead. “You’re ours, after all.”

“Am I?”

“Yes,” she says, resolutely – her tone of voice one that brooks no argument.

He nods lightly and snuggles back down right as the rest of her boys fall over themselves in their haste to shed their jackets wet from the rain outside.

Ronan and Adam paw each other in the way that roughhousing boys often do. It’s Gansey who stops suddenly when he sees Blue and Noah on his bed. Ronan pushes Adam into Gansey’s back. Adam stumbles against him and grabs Gansey’s shoulder to steady himself. He peers over Gansey’s shoulder to see what has him slightly slack-jawed.

“Oh,” Adam breathes into Gansey’s ear.

Noah shifts between Blue’s thighs, knocks her knee out of his line of sight so he can peer back at them.

He must deem them uninteresting – or rather, Blue thinks, he quite enjoys being an asshole – because he pushes his hand farther up her shirt and buries his nose in her cleavage. He’s unsubtle and it tickles, so it’s only natural that Blue dissolves into giggles.

Blue watches Ronan raise one eyebrow, unsurprised because this is not the first time he has walked in on the pair of them cuddling in beds that do not belong to them.


End file.
